real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Ng
Charles Ng Chi-Tat (December 24th, 1960 - ) is a serial killer who committed numerous crimes in the United States. He is believed to have raped, tortured and murdered between 11 and 25 victims with his accomplice Leonard Lake at his cabin in Calaveras County, California. Early life Ng was born in Hong Kong (when it was a British colony) to a wealthy business executive and his wife. As a child he was harshly disciplined by his father. As a teenager, he was described as a troubled loner and was expelled from several schools. From throwing molotov coktails from a school balcony and to being arrested for shop lifting. At 15 he went to a boarding school Bentham Grammar School in North Yorkshire, England from his father's insistence. After arriving not long after, Ng was expelled for stealing from other students and writing explicit letters to his teacher. Ng moved to United States in 1978 via student visa and studied biology at the College of Notre Dame in Belmont, Califronia. He later dropped out after one semester. He was involved in a hit and run accident. Military service To avoid prosecution he enlisted in the United States Marine Corps in late 1979. With the help of false documents claiming to his birth in Bloomington, Indiana (though he was not a US citizen to join the military). From a recuting sergeant. After less than a year in 1980 he was based in Marine Corps Base Hawaii. But was arrested by military police for theft of automatic weapons. He escaped custody and made his way back to California. Later life He united with Leonard Lake, which he had met through a adivertissement for a survivalist magazine. The authorites soon raided Lake's house for illegal weapons and explosives. Ng was arrested and returned to custody ultimately pleading guilty to the theft and desertion charges. Under terms of his plea deal, he was paroled and dishonorably discharged in 1984 after serving only 18 months. Murders After his release, Ng reunited with Leonard. When Lake had already moved into the cabin in Wilseyville. Next to his cabin was a cinder block bunker built into the hill side. Leonard had probably already murdered his brother Donald and friend Charles Gunnar. While, he would get a job at a San Francsico moving company. Over the next year Lake and Ng began a rampage of rape, torture and murders. It was called Operation Miranda named after a character in a book Lake read titled The Collector. Ng would tear the clothes off his female captors with a knife. Ng would kill the men and babies as both Ng and Lake viewed them as threats. They would find placed ads on newspapers from people either selling or renting. Arrest On June 2, Ng was caught shoplifting a bench vise in a South San Francsico lumber yard this was due to his kleptomania. But soon escaped while Lake was taken into custody and later took a cyanide pill in the interigation room, he died four days laters. And the police were already searching the Wilseyville property where they uncovered up to 40 pounds of bones, three bodies two that were wrapped in sleeping bags and plastic, videotapes showing both Ng and Lake torturing two women, ID cards and journals written by Lake for over two years. Charles Ng, meanwhile fled to Canada and lived undetected until on July 6, he was caught stealing in a Calagry department store for shoplifting later getting into a fight with security guard ultimately shooting him but survived. Aftermath After his 1985 arrest and imprisonment in Canada on robbery and weapons charges, followed by a lengthy extradition between Canada and the United States, Ng was extradited back to California, eight years later he was tried, and convicted of 11 murders in 1999 and sentenced to death. It was the most expensive trial in California costing $20 million. Ng would fire defense attorneys and hire new ones. During his time in a Canadian prison, Ng drew cartoons of his killings and showed them to a fellow inmate. Those same sketches were shown during the trial. He is currently on death row at San Quentin State Prison. Category:Male Category:Modern Villains Category:Serial Killer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Robbers Category:List Category:Perverts Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Asian Villains Category:Torturer Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Elderly Category:Partners in Crime Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:One-Man Army Category:Military Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Thugs Category:Homicidal Category:Living Villains